A party without blood
by ellie1012233
Summary: My version of Bella's b-day party, without blood. Edward doesn't leave and Jacob is still her friend. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Edward was waiting by my car like any other day. But there was something wrong. He looked the same, with his brown untamed hair, his perfect face, and his dazzling topaz eyes, but there was something different. He was staring out into open space like always. But then he turned to me and smiled. It was probably nothing.

"Hey Bella" he said as I walked closer.

''Hi'' I said with a grin. '' do I get to drive?'' I asked knowing the answer. "Since its my birthday" I added on to the end, maybe he would say yes to that little detail.

''No.'' He said a little smug.

'' I know but you cant blame a girl for trying.'' He never let me drive. '' So were are we going my place or yours?'' I asked.

"Neither'' he said taking my bag like usual.'' Its a surprise.'' I knew there was something different. He is hiding something from me. He was probably taking me to dinner.

**

'' Is this necessary?'' I asked as I pointed to the scarf he tied around my head.

'' Yes'' I could tell he was smiling my favorite smile.

'' Why?''

'' Because if you don't wear it you will see where we are. ''

''Ugh'' I sighed I didn't like surprises. '' How much longer''.

'' Another hour or so'' He said calmly. '' Why don't you rest.'' It wasn't a question. I was tired so I lay my head against the headrest and drifted slowly into a dreamless sleep.

*

It felt as if only seconds had past when Edward woke me.

'' Were here''

'' Can I take the blindfold off?'' as I reached for my face.

'' It already is" he laughed.

I opened my eyes. Then blinked rapidly as I saw where we were.

'' Wow" was all I could say. "Where are we?"

'' Bella's meadow'' he said looking at me "Happy Birthday." Tears were filing my eyes as I looked around.

I knew he was going to bring that up and maybe tease me for crying. '' But I don't want anything for my birthday and I told you that" I was pretending to be furious. '' I told you not to spend any money...''

Then his lips were crushing mine. Calming me down.

'' I know, but I love it when your mad, your face gets all red " He laughed and flashed my favorite crooked smile.

And then his lips were to mine again until I was dizzy and gasping for air.

'' Will you ever stop having a heart attack after I kiss you?'' he teased.

'' I hope so .'' I answered still trying to catch my breath. '' You are still in trouble.'' I gave him a look and he held me tight to his body. Then he pulled me onto his back and started running.

" Where are we going '' I asked closing my eyes so I would not see the trees whipping past us.

He didn't answer.

''Keep your eyes shut''. He warned. I did. then he slowed down and pulled me from his back and held me in his arms for a few seconds. He placed me gently on my feet and lead me through the long weeds. Then stopped .

'' Open your eyes."

I was looking at a pond of clear, sparkling, blue water. My toes touched the tip of the water it was warm. A little to warm for Washington. But I didn't care, I love the warmth. The pond was surrounded by a solid rock wall with a waterfall on the other end of the water. Grass and flowers surrounding the waters' edge. It was very lush and beautiful. A deer walked by looking at us and then stopped to drink the pure crystal water.

''Its beautiful'' was all I could say though it was much more than that.

''Its okay but compared to you its nothing.'' He smiled his crooked smile again.

''No its a lot prettier than me.'' I said and looked down.

He tilted my head up kissed me again and said '' Your a million times more beautiful than this little meadow.'' He has pointed that out to me before.

'' No I'm not.'' he frowned at me '' You are a million times more beautiful than this meadow, that's not even true your a billion times'' he stopped me right there by putting his fingers to my lips.

''You are the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.'' Kissing me again. I stopped the argument. He was going to keep saying the same thing. So i kissed him back standing on my tip toes so I could kiss him longer. Thinking any second now he would pull away, instead he pushed me up against a rock wall tangling his fingers in my hair as I did with my fingers. He has never kissed me like that. He wouldn't allow it. When I needed to breath he pulled down to my throat saying I love you over and over again. he pulled back up to my lips and kissed me again even more intense this time. I was being selfish. But so wasn't he. Then he pulled off his shirt and I traced my fingers down his back

His back was warmer than usual and then he pulled me with him to the ground. and rolled over on me carefully not putting any weight on me, and again said I love you. I said I love you too. He rolled over again so I was on top of him I kissed him again and again dropping down to his throat and whispering I love you again and again like he did. He laughed.

'' Hello'' he said in an embarrassed tone. I froze, and slowly I looked up. There stood Emmet his big brother, and Rosalie his older sister.

'' Are we interrupting something?'' he looked at me and laughed while I slowly sat up. Edward laughed again to. Pulling me to his side.

'' We were waiting for you but after an hour we thought you ate her so we went looking for you to love birds.'' Rose said with her haughty sneer '' We heard something so we thought you were eating her so we came to see if you would share.'' I glared at her.

'' What happened to the blush?'' Emmett laughed again.

'' Where were you?'' I asked confused. I smiled at Emmett since frowning at him was hard to do.

'' Emmet you ruined it'' Edward hissed through his teeth.

Then Emmet and Rosalie were gone.

I turned to Edward with a confused look on my face. He pressed his lips to mine again and got up, pulled his shirt back on, and pulled me onto his back once again and started running in a new direction.

''How did he ruin it? I'm still confused.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was getting darker out. It was almost pitch black. I could barely see the back of my hand. We were getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

"How long have you been Running?'' I asked out of the blue. We weren't talking much.

"A couple of hours." He was a little surprised when he answered.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"I've already told you. I am not telling you a thing. So you can stop asking. Where almost there." He was suppressing a laugh.

In about 15 minutes, there was a little light in the distance. We got closer and the light grew. Then we were close enough so I could make out a Front porch. Edward set me down gently and we walked to the door. when I was opening the door he pressed his lips to my ear and whispered " Happy Birthday."

A light flashed on and I could see all the Cullen's, well except for Edward.

" Happy birthday Bella." His sister Alice jumped into my arms, while the rest of the Cullen's cheered.

Alice might be tiny but she was heavy and felt like a rock. She was cold and hard, just like all of the Cullen's. Just like I wanted to be. That is if Edward would ever change me.

''We have a cake and presents to!'' She said jumping from my arms.

Esme and Rose came and embraced me with a hug. They whispered "happy Birthday Bella into my ears. Then came Carlise. Then Emmett witch I think he might have broken my back on. Jasper only said a quick happy birthday. I was surprised to even see Jasper. I've barely seen him since last year when school let out. I thought we had gotten past the stay away from Bella stage, when I went into hiding last spring.

I looked around to see a large table with a huge cake and a pile of presents. My eyes got wide. It was all to was I to eat all of that. I looked over to Alice to scold her because I knew it was probably her doing.

She stopped me from shouting at her by the look on her face. No there isn't was the exact look she wore. She knew from my expression that I was thinking she did way to much. She must have had a vision too. Edward chuckled from behind me. Probably reading Alice's thoughts.

Alice put her happiest smile yet and asked. "OK. Do you want to open gifts first or eat." She looked very confused.

"The last birthday party we had was for was over 40 years ago and Alice and Jasper were not with us then." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh OK." I whispered back. "Well since you can't eat, human food." I said in my normal voice. "I guess I'll open presents first?" It was a question. I didn't know what they wanted to do. Watch me eat or watch me open gifts.

"OK." Alice was overly hyper, she must have hunted recently. The first gift she gave me was card sized. I opened it quickly. Edward pulled me over to a chair while I was trying to read Alice's perfect handwriting. Once I was sat, I could read it much better. The out side read, I hope you have the most happiest day ever. I opened the card and at least five credit cards fell out.

I gave Alice a real dirty look.

"Read the inside." She told me. I looked back at the card. She had written, Look shopping on the inside and had drew arrows pointing to each card. The arrows where exactly right.

I groaned internally. "There unlimited." She said in the same overly hyper voice. So maybe she didn't hunt fairly recently. Maybe its just the thought of shopping that has her overly hyper.

"Well then Alice Thank You. I guess I'll need to use these.'' She smiled even bigger. If possible. "As bookmarks." In the time frame of a second she looked like she was going to cry. I felt really bad for saying that. "Or we can go shopping this weekend." I added quickly so she wouldn't think I was serious. Yes, Alice was happy once again.

"I knew you would love them." She answered. I wasn't going to say 'well you do have visions.' For that would've been overly rude.

"OK. Next." Alice said. Every one laughed at how enthused she was.


End file.
